Feather of the Stars
by Phoenixfire24
Summary: Crossover with Card Captor Sakura. A feather is trapped withen Sakura and now she has to make new cards in order to release it from herself. Can she do it before time runs outs. Chapter 6 is up NOW.
1. Chapter 1

Hello readers, this story crosses over with Card Captor Sakura. So relax and enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Tsubasa Chronicle or Card Captor Sakura they are owned by CLAMP

_**Chapter 1: The meeting**_

'Another town, another feather, and now another dimension. Sometimes I wonder if Sakura's memory will ever be complete again, no, wait, it will never be complete again. Well I guess that's what happens when you make a deal with the devil.' Syaoran thought

"Syaoran-kun, we're here." Fye said happily

"Huh" Syaoran replied dazed

"You were off in lala land; I've been trying to get you back to reality for 15 minutes now." Fye explained

"Sorry" Syaoran replied

"It's okay Syaoran-kun" Fye said

"Where are we?" Syaoran asked

"All Mokona knows is that we're in Japan" Mokona stated cheerfully

"Syaoran-kun come quick, there are people that look like us." Sakura said, quickly running over to Syaoran

'Wow, a younger version of me' Sakura thought

'OMG, my look alike is making out with the other Sakura' Syaoran thought shocked

'It's like seeing into the future, or the past, or... never mind it's so adorable' Fye thought with stars in his eyes

'Must, kill, manjuu bun, well it has to sleep sometime' Kurogane thought malevolently

'Meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow' Mokona thought happily while dancing on Kurogane's head, angering him more than he always is

"Syaoran-kun, what is that pair of us doing?" Sakura asked

'Crap, their poisoning Sakura's mind with all of that action' Syaoran thought worried

"Mokona can feel the feather." Mokona said as his eyes got bigger "It's coming from that pair of Sakura and Syaoran"

"Hi Syaoran-san, Sakura-chan, you don't know me but I know you" Fye said cheerfully

"Ahhhhhhhhhh, Stalker." Sakura-chan and Syaoran-san yelled in unison. Luckily for Fye no one was around to hear them scream.

"I was wondering if you've seen a feather with a heart shape on it?" Fye asked

"You sick pervert, leave us alone" Syaoran-san demanded

"What my friend meant to say was that he knew me and my friend Sakura-hime, and that he was wondering if you've seen a pink feather with a heart shaped design on it" Syaoran explained

"Wow you do look just like us, only you're a bit older" Syaoran-san said clearly amazed

"I'm sorry but I don't have the feather that you described" Sakura-chan said

"Actually you do have the feather Sakura-chan." A mysterious figure said

"Eriol" Syaoran-san said sounding really pissed off

"Why hello to you too my little decedent" Eriol said ignoring Syaoran-san's rising anger

"STOP CALLING ME THAT" Syaoran-san said angrily

"Sakura-chan, I have foreseen these people in a vision and you do have the feather" Eriol said

"But I haven't seen it" Sakura-chan said

"That's because it somehow was embedded into you magic" Eriol said

"Then how do I get it out?" Sakura-chan asked worried

"You need to use your magic; once you use enough it should be released. But now that our cards are all transformed, they require little magic to activate them." Eriol explained

"Then how do I release it faster?" Sakura-chan asked

"You need to make more cards, the more powerful the card, the more magic used and the quicker the feather will be released." Eriol said while turning to Syaoran "I'm happy to tell you that this is the last feather you need to collect to restore your Sakura's memory"

"Really, that's wonderful" Syaoran said, hardly controlling his excitement

"You can all come over too my place to spend the night." Sakura-chan said

"Will Tomoyo be there?" Eriol asked while blushing

"I'm going to call her now." Sakura-chan said, completely oblivious like always

_**End of Chapter 1**_

So what did you think? Please review my story


	2. Chapter 2

Hello and thank you for whoever reviewed my story. I'm sorry for the misspelling of Sakura and Syaoran but apparently my computer thought it would be funny to call them Secure and Saran. So now that I have that fixed on to chapter 2.

Disclaimer: I do not own Tsubasa Chronicle or Card Captor Sakura they are owned by CLAMP

_**Truth, Dare, and... Metal?**_

After Sakura-chan called Tomoyo they all left for her house.

"Sakura-chan, are you sure that your brother isn't home?" Syaoran-san asked

"For the last time, he's 3000 miles away with my dad with the fastest way back home is 8 hours long." Sakura-chan repeated for the 53rd time

"Okay" Syaoran-san replied

"So Sakura-chan, will the lovely Tomoyo be meeting us at your house?" Eriol asked trying to be as innocent as possible

"Yeah, I think so." Sakura-chan replied obliviously

"So does little Eriol-kun have a little thing for this Tomoyo" Fye addressed to the whole group cheerfully

"N..n..no why would you think that" Eriol stuttered

"Eriol and Tomoyo are just friends Fye-kun, they haven't shown any signs whatsoever to liking each other in that way." Sakura-chan told Fye

"Are you completely sure of that Sakura-chan? Try to piece some small clues together." Fye asked happily

**Flashback (Sakura-chan)**

"Hey Sakura, um, I think I like Eriol-kun." Tomoyo said

"That's great that your finally friends Tomoyo" Sakura said cheerfully

"No, Sakura I don't think you get what I mean, I **LIKE** Eriol-kun." Tomoyo replied

"I think I know what you mean Tomoyo, and I think Eriol-kun wants to be your friend too." Sakura said completely oblivious

"Sakura, I mean that I feel that Eriol might be the most important person in the world to me." Tomoyo explained

"But I thought I was your best friend, don't you like me any more?" Sakura said starting to get tears in her eyes

"I LOVE ERIOL." Tomoyo blurted

"It's nice you consider him family." Sakura replied

"I give up." Tomoyo said exhausted from trying to explain to Sakura

"Best friends till the end?" Sakura asked Tomoyo

"Always" Tomoyo replied

**End Flashback**

"No, I honestly can't think of anything." Sakura-chan replied "Well we're here" Sakura-chan pointed to her house.

**Somewhere 3000 miles away**

"My big brother senses are tingling, Sakura has that brat at our house" Touya said angrily

"I think that boy's nice, let her be Touya" Fujitaka said

"Fine" Touya replied

**Tomoeda, Japan**

"Well it's 9:53 so I guess we should get ready for bed" Sakura-chan said

"Mokona calls this bed" Mokona said sending death glares to anyone who tried to claim its bed

"Um, Mokona, that's the toilet" Sakura-chan said while Mokona started drinking out of the toilet

"Haha, Mokona's bed has a drinking fountain" Mokona said while completely ignoring Sakura-chan

"Sure Mokona you sleep right there in the toilet." Kurogane said as he flushed the toilet with Mokona in it

"Why is Mokona yellow and brown? Could this be a new breed of Mokona? Mokona must research this." Mokona stated as he spit out a pad and pen

"I know what we could do." Sakura-chan said

"Make out some more?" Syaoran-san asked winking at Sakura-chan

"Model my outfits?" Tomoyo asked with stars in her eyes

"Read?" Eriol asked

"Get the feather?" Syaoran asked giddy as a schoolboy

"Get to know each other better?" Sakura asked

"Kill the manjuu bun?" Kurogane asked while looking at Mokona

"Perform a reproduction of _Grease_?" Fye asked while going over to Mokona and pulling out some scripts

"No, we should play truth or dare." Sakura-chan said giving Syaoran-san a weird look

"Okay" everyone said in unison except Kurogane who just wanted to go to bed

"Okay Fye truth or dare?" Kurogane asked

"Truth" Fye replied

"Are you a virgin?" Kurogane asked

"No" Fye replied

"WHAT? WHO WOULD WANT TO DO IT WITH YOU" Kurogane asked shocked

"Before I went to Yuko, Chi gave me goodbye sex." Fye replied cheerfully

"You lie" Kurogane shouted

"I have the DVD if you would like to see it" Fye whispered to Kurogane

"NEVER" Kurogane screamed

"Okay Eriol, Truth or dare" Fye asked

"I think I'll choose dare" Eriol decided

"Go make out with Tomoyo" Fye said

"Okay" Eriol said rapidly while grabbing Tomoyo and dragging her off before she even knew what was going on

"Okay Sakura-chan, Truth or Dare" Syaoran asked

"I think I'll choose dare" Sakura-chan replied back

"Make one of those magic cards that Eriol was telling everyone about" Syaoran said

"I don't know how, Eriol I need your help" Sakura-chan shouted downstairs

"What" Eriol replied as he walked in with his hair all messed up and some lipstick on the side of his mouth

"Syaoran-kun dared me to make a card and I don't know how" Sakura-chan explained

"First summon your staff" Eriol instructed

"Key that hides the powers of the stars, show your true form before me, I Sakura command you under our contract, RELEASE!" Sakura-chan said making her key turn into her staff

"Secondly just use a spell and focus on the card, may I suggest the last one of the Chinese elements, Clow got to lazy to make it." Eriol suggested

"What's the last one?" Sakura-chan asked

"The last element is metal" Eriol informed them

"um how about Powers of the Stars Unite, with the forces of day and night, Sakura card I now create, METAL card I now make." Sakura-chan chanted as she thrusted her staff forward and made the card

"Perfect Sakura-chan, now if you'll excuse me I have some business to attend to" Eriol said as he rushed downstairs

"Wow, I created a card" Sakura-chan said amazed

_**End of Chapter 2 **_

So what did you all think? Please remember to review.


	3. Chapter 3

1Hello readers, this story has gone smooth so far, thank you independent reading daysf. So here's chapter 3 for your reading pleasure

Disclaimer: I don't own Tsubasa Chronicle or Card Captor Sakura, they are owned by CLAMP

_**A Dimensional Breakfast**_

"What do you want for breakfast Mokona?" Sakura-chan asked

"Don't gimme no pop, no pop, don't gimme no tea, no tea, just gimme that milk moo moo moo moo that chocolate milk moo moo moo moo" Mokona cheered

"Milk is considered a drink, what do you want to eat?" Sakura-chan asked again

"Mokona wants something from Mokona's dimension" Mokona said

When Sakura-chan decided to make her guests breakfast, she didn't think it would be this hard. Sakura, Syaoran, Fye, Kurogane, and now Mokona all wanted something from their own dimension. But of course this required her to be able to transcend time and space, which she couldn't do.

"Didn't you say something about a witch that if a price is paid she'll give you what you want?" Sakura-chan questioned

"I'm not giving anything else to that bitch" Kurogane grumbled

"Yuuko isn't a dog" Mokona stated

"Shut up manjuu-bun" Kurogane yelled

"Mokona ain't a manjuu-bun, Mokona is Mokona" Mokona said correcting Kurogane

"If you don't give the witch something then what do you want?" Sakura-chan asked

"Can't you make another card to get the food somehow?" Syaoran asked

"Okay, but only because you're a guest" Sakura-chan said while holding out her star key "Key that hides the power of the stars, show your true form before me, I Sakura command you under our contract, RELEASE" she then paused for a moment thinking of a good card "Powers of the stars unite, forces of the day and night, Sakura card I now create, DIMENSION card I now make" she then trusted her staff forward and the shape of a card formed for a second before fizzling out "Hey, what happened"

"Good morning Sakura-chan" Eriol greeted while walking into the kitchen

"Eriol, I think the staff may be broken" Sakura-chan said worried

"Let me see it" Eriol while holding out his hand "It doesn't appear to be broken, what would make you think that it would?"

"I tried to make a card and it didn't work" Sakura-chan said

"What card did you try to make?" Eriol asked

"I tried to make a card so that I could go to their dimensions and get food for them" Sakura-chan said while pointing to the others

"Now I know why it didn't work, a card designed for that would take more magic than you currently posses at this point in time, but there are ways around that" Eriol explained

"What are the ways around not having enough magic" Sakura-chan asked

"What are the ways around not having enough magic" Sakura-chan asked

"You could make a card to use in a combo with another one of your cards" Eriol said

"You'll need TIME and SPACE in order to cross dimensions. At least that's what Yuuko told me and the other Mokona" Mokona explained

"THERE ARE 2 OF YOU, KAWAII" Tomoyo squealed coming into the kitchen

"Yep" Mokona said

"I'm hungry" Kurogane groaned

"Oh I forgot, Powers of the stars unite, Forces of the day and night, Sakura card I create, SPACE card I now make" Sakura-chan said as she thrusted her staff forward, creating the card

"Now all you need is TIME" Syaoran said

"I already have TIME" Sakura-chan told him

"Oh, ok" Syaoran said with a hint of disappointment

"Combine your forces and lend me your ability to cross dimensions, TIME, SPACE" Sakura-chan said as she disappeared through a portal made by the cards. There was a flash of light and she was in a vortex with multiple gates to dimensions. "MIRROR, CREATE, TWIN, make duplicates of me and gather food" as she summoned more of her cards. Sakura-chan then landed flat on her face. "Ow, that hurt, where am I?"

"I sense a powerful force emanating around you... Did you come from another dimension" A mysterious figure said

"No" Sakura-chan replied sheepishly

"DON'T LIE TO ME" The figure said as it slapped Sakura-chan across the face

"Why are you hurting me" Sakura-chan replied while holding back tears

"You possess the powers to travel dimensions, so all I want you to do is take me to someone" The figure explained

"Who?" Sakura-chan asked

"A wizard named Fye D. Flowright, I have a proposition to make" The figure said as he held up a girl somewhere in her teens.

"Let her go now" Sakura-chan ordered

"No, now take me to Fye" The figure said as he lunged for Sakura-chan

"TIME" Sakura-chan said quickly as she struck the card, making everything around her freeze in it's place. "MOVE" she said as she activated the card to move the girl from the clutches of the figure frozen in time. After Sakura-chan picked some fruit off of a nearby tree she summoned the dimensional portal again to go home.

"There you are" Tomoyo said

"FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD" Kurogane screamed wildly as he dove in

"So Sakura-chan, who's your frien..." Fye stopped short after seeing who it was. "Chi?" Fye asked

"Fye?" Chi murmured

_**End Chapter**_

Ah, I am happy to know that this chapter is finally finished. I'll update as long as you review, even though I have a variety of ideas in my head again.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello readers. I'm sorry for my lack of updates but I've been trying to think of where this story should read. The mysterious figure was Ashura and the young girl he had was Chi, I was trying to build Drama but only made Confusion…My writing skills still need work. Anyway, I'm probably going to be updating more frequently and I'm going to try and have at least 18 chapters for sure. I'll probably get motivation and make more though, my goal is 24…ANYWAY, your probably tired of hearing my blab so I'll stop ranting.

Disclaimer: I do not own Tsubasa Chronicle and Card Captor Sakura, because CLAMP owns them (sniffle). There's also a song that Mokona and Fye sing that my friend thought would be perfection for the adorable bunny (Mokona: I'M A MOKONA) and wizard to sing.

_**Chapter 4: Curiosity Killed the Mokona…or did it?**_

"Chi, why are you here, you were supposed to be guarding Ashura?" Fye asked

"I was, but he broke free, and before I knew it, he captured me. But then Sakura-chan rescued me and brought me here." Chi explained

"I'm still hungry, that manjuu ate my food again." Kurogane complained as Mokona was sorting the food

"I'm sorry but we don't have anything good in the fridge and I'm still tired from using TIME and SPACE at the same time." Sakura-chan apologized

"Mokona knows how to get food, and so does Fye." Mokona said while jumping up and down in front of Kurogane

"That's right Mokona…Shall we?" Fye asked as he snapped out of his seriousness

_"If you want some food"_

_"If you want some food"_

_"And your starving"_

_"And your starving"_

_"But you got no money"_

_"But you got no money"_

_"Just call Harvey"_

_"Just call Harvey"_

_"Go to the mall"_

_"Go to the mall"_

_"Get some steak and pork chops"_

_"Get some steak and pork chops"_

_"I feel like Chinese"_

_"I feel like Chinese"_

_"Noodles and soy sauce"_

_"Noodles and soy sauce"_

_"Some more sweet and sour"_

_"Some more sweet and sour"_

_"Man I can't help it"_

_"Man I can't help it"_

_"It's just so sweet and sour"_

_"It's just so sweet and sour"_

_"Sweet and sour"_

_"Sweet and sour"_

_"I feel like traveling"_

_"I feel like traveling"_

_"How bout Thailand"_

_"How bout Thailand"_

_"Maybe even Benncock"_

_"Maybe even Benncock"_

_"How bout Japan"_

_"How bout Japan"_

_"Maybe even Tokyo"_

_"Maybe even Tokyo"_

_"Got some edible underwear"_

_"Got some edible underwear"_

_"Dad keeps asking for it"_

_"Dad keeps asking for it"_

_"He thinks it's a fruit roll-up"_

_"He thinks it's a fruit roll-up"_

_"Fruit roll-up"_

_"Fruit roll-up"_

_"Rubber ducks in my pocket"_

_"Rubber ducks in my pocket"_

_"In my pocket"_

_"In my pocket"_

_"Are some rubber duckies"_

_"Are some rubber duckies" _

After Mokona and Fye finished their song the room fell silent.

"Who is this Harvey you speak of?" Kurogane asked

"Harvey is a magical creature that lives in the phone lines silly" Mokona said

"Well what are you waiting for, go get him." Kurogane ordered

"Ok" Mokona said as he jumped into a conveniently placed bowl of water. "Now I'll slip through the phone line thingy." Mokona then jumped into what he thought was the phone line.

"WATCH OUT MOKONA, THAT'S THE ELECTRICAL SOCKET" Sakura-chan screamed as Mokona shrank down using one of his 108 secret techniques. Suddenly, there was a small electrical shock heard as a severely injured Mokona grew back to normal size as he was shot back from the electrical socket.

"NOOOOOOO." Kurogane yelled as he rushed over to the injured pork bun

"What got into Kurogane?" Syaoran asked no one in particular

"I NEEDED THAT MANJUU TO GET HOME, THAT'S WAT GOT INTO ME" Kurogane snapped. Suddenly, two little balls of fluff floated down from Sakura-chan's room.

"Hey Sakura-chan, can you make me…OH MY LORD, WHAT HAPPENED TO ALL THE FOOD" Kero said, completely ignoring the injured Mokona on the floor. "I SMELL SOMETHING… BURNT, leave it to Sakura-chan to burn the remnants of our food" Kero said, still not seeing Mokona

"WHAT DID YOU SAY, I COOK JUST FINE" Sakura-chan yelled as she started chasing Kero around the room, much like Kurogane chases Fye.

"Wait a minute, when did… WHEN DID ALL THESE PEOPLE GET HERE" Kero said, astonished. "Hey, it's MOKONA, remember me, hey, WAKE UP… OMG, SAKURA-CHAN KILLED MOKONA" while Kero was screaming his teeny tiny lungs out, the more mature sun guardian, Suppi, deduced a logical way to fix all of this

"Upon close inspection Mokona is alive…barely, but from what I've figured out, Sakura-chan might have enough magic to save him" Suppi said while pulling and oblivious Kero away from the supposedly dead Mokona.

"I'll try to make one, Powers of the stars unite, forces of the day and night, Sakura card I now create, HEAL card I now make" Sakura-chan said as she put forth all her effort into making the only card that could save Mokona's life. A couple of uneasy flickers of light that normally showed the results of a failure, but then the card formed and immediately activated, healing Mokona on the spot. Sakura-chan was on the verge of fainting but managed to hear Mokona say that it wanted food before finally passing out.

_**End of Chapter 4**_

Woohoo, another chapter finished. Please don't be upset with me if you didn't like the song. I'll update as fast as I can. PLEASE REVIEW.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello readers and for the people that reviewed I thank you. After this story I'm going to make a sort of prequel and I'll have a surprise that I'll reveal after I finish the story. Anyway, enough of this fancy text before the disclaimer that's before the chapter title that fizzles nicely into the story (That made absolutely no sense but hey, free crappy humor.)

Disclaimer: I do not own Tsubasa Chronicle or Card Captor Sakura, they are owned by CLAMP

_**Chapter 5: A Caged Mokona and an Untimely Visit**_

"Hello? Is anybody there? Please answer me?" Sakura-chan had been saying this over and over again in hopes that she would see somebody. She was in a big green meadow; the sun was at its highest point in the sky. It grew quiet as a blanket of darkness covered the serene scene. Sakura-chan became scared so she reached for her star key, but it was gone.

"Where's my star key? Where am I? What's happening?" questions like these raced out of Sakura-chan's mouth, hoping for a response. A cloaked figure emerged from the darkness. It reminded Sakura-chan of SHADOW immensely, except for the long scythe and a pair of red, sinister looking eyes.

"Sakura, Sakura, I need you Sakura" The cloaked figure whispered

"What do you want? Please, leave me alone" Sakura-chan pleaded, scared

"Sakura, Sakura, SAKURA-CHAN" The entire image of the figure melted away as she was greeted by Kero's worried face.

"It…it…it was all a dream?" Sakura-chan said as she started coming back into reality

"From the looks of it you were having a nightmare; you kept on trashing in your sleep" Kero informed her

"I was, I saw a person who wore a cloak like SHADOW, except he gave off this evil energy" Sakura-chan explained

"I'm sure it was nothing" Kero said

"I thought you said that dreams always mean something, like the dreams I had when I was in Hong Kong" Sakura-chan said, trying to disprove Kero

"I know I'm right" Kero said

"How are you so sure?" Sakura-chan asked

"Because your dream is so scary it even creeps me out" Kero said while shivering

"I know how you feel" Sakura-chan empathized

"Thanks" Kero replied as a scream pierced the air. Sakura and Kero rushed downstairs to see a woman with long jet black hair and a furry black creature.

"Who are you people?" Sakura-chan asked

"I am known as the Space Time Witch, my friends call me Yuko" Yuko said graciously while giving a small bow "And this small creature is Mokona Modoki." Yuko pointed to the furry black creature

"But I thought Mokona was named Mokona?" Sakura-chan asked, confused on many levels

"The white Mokona is known as Soel and the black Mokona is known as Larg" Yuko said slightly clearing Sakura-chan's confusion

"I don't mean to be rude but why are you in my house?" Sakura-chan asked

"It's rather funny actually; you see Kurogane wanted his sword Ginryu back so I asked him what do you have to offer? He said he would give me a whole room full of the finest liquor there. I said sure and trusted him enough to pay me within the next week. And what do you know, NO PAYMENT, NOT EVEN A SINGLE BOTTLE OF LIQUOR, and no liquor makes me unhappy, me being unhappy makes others unhappy, others unhappiness brings me joy which I use for making the wish paid off in full. But I digress. If Kurogane can show me the best time of my life I'll let him keep his sword, if not I'll send him to hell and back." Yuko explained while everyone was thinking Kurogane was untrustworthy

"I TOLD YOU ALREADY THAT THE ROOM FULL OF LIQUOR BLEW UP" Kurogane shouted

"AND I TOLD YOU THAT YOU HAD TO GET ME THE LIQUOR, BAUGHTEN, STOLEN, I DON'T CARE, I JUST WANT THE LIQUOR" Yuko shouted in Kurogane's face

"Fine, we needed to go uptown anyway" Kurogane sulked as he proceeded to go to the car. After picking up groceries Soel saw a store it wanted to go into. They went in because Kurogane didn't want to go.

"Look at all the pretty things" Soel said as he danced around "I LOVE TOYS R US!" Soel exclaimed after seeing a sign that said the name of the store

"Oh, let's go see the video games" Kero said as he peaked his head out of Sakura-chan's purse.

"I don't know why you bother Keroberos, I always beat you" Suppi said as he appeared right by him

"I made that one record though" Kero said pridefulley

"But I broke it" Suppi countered

"I'll beat you next time" Kero said while grinding his teeth

"Mokona wants to see…um, what's a Barbie?" Soel asked

"It's a kind of doll in this world Soel" Yuko said "And I'm sure Kurogane would happily buy you one if you ask" Kurogane grumbled at Yuko's remark but Yuko ignored him.

"Larg, come and see the Barbie isle with me" Soel ordered as Larg followed. Once they got to the isle Soel and Larg were amazed by how tall the shelves were, that is, until Kurogane 'accidentally' tipped one of the shelves over sealing Soel and Larg in. A bunch of people gathered near the 'accident' while the staff was running around like chickens with there heads cut off.

"Soel, are you scared?" Larg asked, his voice trembling a bit

"Not one bit, you?" Soel asked as cheerful as could be

"Um, of course not" Larg said

"I'm bored, let's sing to pass the time" Soel said as Larg nodded in agreement

"Wait, what song should we sing?" Larg asked

"How about Barbie Girl by Aqua?" Soel suggested

"Sure" Larg replied

"Hi Barbie!"

"_Hi Ken!"_

"_You Wanna go for a ride?"_

"_Sure Ken!"_

"_Jump In!"_

"_Ha Ha Ha Ha!"_

"_I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world. Life in plastic, it's fantastic. You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere. Imagination, life is your creation."_

"_Come on Barbie let's go party"_

"_I'm a blonde single girl all alone in the fantasy world. Dress me up, take your time, I'm your dolly. You're my doll, rock and roll, feel the glamour and pain. Kiss me here, touch me there, hanky-panky. You can touch, you can play. You can say, I'm always yours, Oooh Whoa. I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world. Life in plastic, it's fantastic. You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere. Imagination, life is your creation."_

"_Come on, Barbie; let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah. Come on, Barbie; let's go party, oooh, oooh. Come on, Barbie; let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah. Come on, Barbie; let's go party, oooh, oooh"_

"_Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please. I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees. Come jump in, be my friend, let us do it again. Hit the town, fool around, let's go party. You can touch, you can play. You can say I'm always yours. You can touch, you can play. You can say I'm always yours."_

"_Come on, Barbie; let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah. Come on, Barbie; let's go party, oooh, oooh. Come on, Barbie; let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah. Come on, Barbie; let's go party, oooh, oooh."_

"_Oh I'm having so much fun!"_

"_Well Barbie, we're just getting started!"_

"_Oh, I love you Ken!"_

"I have absolutely no idea what that song means" Soel informed Larg after finishing the song

"Me neither, hey look Sakura-chan is in here" Larg noticed

"Shh, there about to lift up the shelf, quick come here" The Mokonas then hoped onto Sakura's shoulder. "TELEPORT, INVISIBLE" They then transported to the women's bathroom where Sakura-chan made the cards to avoid detection, not without help from SILENT though. After they innocently came out of the bathroom, they headed straight for the car, and to Soel's delight there were 30 Barbie dolls waiting for him.

"THANK YOU KURO-PUU" Soel said as he gave Kurogane a big hug

"Whatever" Kurogane replied while throwing Mokona off of him

"Well Kurogane, you may keep the sword…"

"YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS" Kurogane shouted "I mean, that's cool"

"I was saying, you may keep the sword IF you can beat Sakura-chan in a sword fight" Yuko said

"Sure, but, don't think I'll go easy on you Sakura-chan, this sword is my life and I want it back more than anything" Kurogane said

"I understand" Sakura-chan replied as they went to an open field. Eriol then used his magic to make sure that nobody came into contact with them.

"SWORD" Sakura-chan shouted as her staff was swallowed up by bright glittery magic

"WHAT! YOU NEVER SAID SHE COULD TURN THAT THING INTO A SWORD" Kurogane shouted at Yuko

"You should learn to always expect the unexpected Kurogane" Yuko said

"Oh well, I still will win" Kurogane said as he started charging at Sakura-chan with Ginryu in his hand. Sakura-chan then used SWORD to block the blow and to Sakura-chan's surprise, and Kurogane's dismay, Ginryu snapped right in half just from colliding with SWORD. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, MY PRECIOUS SWORD"

"I am, SO SORRY Kurogane, I didn't know SWORD could do that" Sakura-chan said

"Don't worry Kuro-puu, you still have Mokona" Soel said while patting Kurogane on the back

"Sakura wins, you lose, now to reclaim the sword" Yuko said smirking

"I HATE YOU" Kurogane screamed, and for the first time in his journey and probably all his life, a tear rolled down Kurogane's face and onto the dirt below

"WE STILL LOVE YOU KURO-DADDY" Soel yelled as he pulled everyone around Kurogane for a group hug

_**End of Chapter 5**_

I wonder what time our dimension will get wind of the Apocalypse that Kurogane so selfishly caused. Oh well, I'll update as fast as I can. Oh and I forgot that the little liquor incident is going to be in the sort of prequel that I'm going to write next. I would have thought about it sooner, but that was before I made a notepad in Graphic Productions that I entitled Fan Fiction Ideas


	6. Chapter 6

Hi everybody! After taking a small break with this story to write a manga (lol, I thought the idea would be crap), I'm writing more of this story. YAY PRACTICALLY ONLY THING THAT FILLS MY LIFE, EXCEPT FOR NUMEROUS OTHER THINGS (I've had too much sugar). Anyway, I've decided to make this into a series (more like spiritual series), although it's connected by a thin line really (not sure yet). Also, for those who wanted me to distinguish between the two sets of Sakura's and Syaoran's, I do. The CCS versions have chan for Sakura and san for Syaoran. They won't be called by any other honorific. The Tsubasa versions sometimes have honorifics, and in the case that I use one for them it's kun for Syaoran and hime for Sakura. Anyway, ON WITH THE CHAPTER!!!

_**Chapter 6: The Dimensional Bitch's Price**_

"Eriol, I don't know how much more I can take of this." Sakura-chan said. Kurogane had been crying all night and day long because of his sword being not only broken but taken away. Mokona and Fye were trying to cheer Kurogane up with songs and dances. Sakura and Syaoran were preparing dinner. Eriol, Syaoran-san, and Sakura-chan were thinking up ways to make Kurogane stop crying, and Tomoyo was trying to tape everything.

"This is starting to press on my nerves as well, so just make a card, I'm begging you" Eriol pleaded

"Good idea Eriol" Sakura-chan praised

"DON'T DO IT SAKURA-CHAN, HE'S PURE EVIL" Syaoran-san yelled

"All I've ever done was make cute things become deadly, push Sakura-chan to her limits in using her magic, thus threatening her life, and piss of Americans and make them think England is superior to them." Eriol explained

"SEE, HE'S DANGEROUS" Syaoran-san yelled even louder

"Normally I would agree with you, but I CAN'T TAKE ANYMORE OF HIS WHINING" Sakura-chan replied "Powers of the Stars unite, forces of the day and night. Sakura card I now create. EMOTION card I now make." Sakura-chan then picked up her staff that was lying nearby for making cookies with CREATE, and then she pushed it upward, and in a bunch of glittery, pretty lights, she made the card and activated it. Suddenly, Kurogane stopped crying.

"It worked" Sakura-chan said thankfully. Just then their regular television programming was interrupted for an important news flash.

"We interrupt your regular programming for this important news flash" the anchorwoman sobbed "There have been wide reports of sadness throughout the world, scientists are trying to figure out the cause, but the only suggestion is that the apocalypse is drawing near. This is…" Kurogane shut off the TV in a rage.

"WHAT DID YOU DO" Kurogane yelled

"We made a card to get rid of your sadness and it sort of, well…backfired" Sakura-chan explained

"Just return it to its card form then" Kurogane demanded

"But it is in its card form" Sakura-chan said

"Mokona has a solution" Mokona said happily while bouncing up and down

"What?" Kurogane asked

"We'll ask Yuko to make things better" Mokona said

"As much as I hate to say it, she's the only one who can undo this mess" Kurogane said reluctantly

"I'll call her now" Mokona said as its gem lit up and a hologram of Yuko was shown

"What do you want now?" Yuko asked

"We need to get rid of the sadness caused by the EMOTION card" Eriol said

"Fine, but my price is…a magical creature freed from the elements it was trapped in" Yuko said

"Anything" Sakura-chan said

"Very well" Yuko said "It is done" the hologram then went out, and was replaced by screaming citizens running away from the most horrible thing they saw.

"Please, THAT'S THE MONSTER, IT DOESN'T LOOK THE LEAST BIT FRIGHTINING" Kurogane yelled

"KAWAII, except for the fact that it's destroying Tomoada" Tomoyo said

"WHO COULD HAVE MADE SUCH AN AWEFUL THING" Syaoran-san said. At Syaoran-san's remark Eriol whistled innocently and slowly walked away.

"It's, it's, what is it exactly" Sakura said, never seeing anything like it in their travels or in the country of Clow

"I think the word your looking for Sakura is…" Fye started as Mokona jumped up onto the table

"GIANT FANGIRL" Mokona shouted

"HOW DO I BEAT A FANGIRL, THEY BEAT EVERYTHING" Sakura-chan shouted

"No they don't" Syaoran-san said

"DON'T UNDERESTIMATE OUR POWERS LITTLE WOLF" Tomoyo shouted sending Syaoran-san death glares

"The logical thing to do would be to reseal it" Eriol said

"Yuko said that it was bound by the elements, I'll just use the elemental cards then" Sakura-chan said as rushed outside and summoned each of the elemental cards separately. The cards however had no unity, and basically cut out each others attacks when they were trying to get in a clear shot.

"Try them each in a respective combination Sakura-chan" Eriol informed

"Right" Sakura-chan said as she recalled the cards and paired WINDY with WATERY, and FIREY with EARTHY. They had unity, and power, but not enough to take down the oversized Fangirl.

"Although the power increased when you made the combinations, you still don't have enough. Your staff is only able to handle the transfer of magic to a combo of two cards. You have enough magic to make a four card combination, but if you do, chances are your staff will break" Eriol said while in deep thought

"Then how will I do it without the staff busting?" Sakura-chan said

"There is one staff that had the power to withstand that kind of transfer. You used it when you fought me at that shrine, remember" Eriol said

"THE GRAND STAFF" Sakura-chan said enthusiastically "But Kero and Yue were the ones who made that staff and I don't want to put their lives in danger"

"Then you'll make it again, only this time using your own magic" Eriol said

"Powers of the stars unite. Forces of the day and night. Sakura card I now create. GRAND card I now make." Sakura-chan then put her staff in the air and activated the card that she made. Silver and Gold lights flew out of the card and transformed her staff. Sakura-chan then recalled the elementals who were trying to hold the Fangirl off. "WINDY, WATERY, FIREY, EARTHY, combine your magic and seal away the Fangirl once more" Sakura-chan said as the Fangirl squealed at the pretty sight, as she did when she saw Fye hugging Kurogane in mock terror. Then, in a flash of white light, the Fangirl was gone. They all agreed that it'd be best for the townspeople not to remember any of this so Syaoran-san forced Eriol to clean up the mess that he set off in a chain of events.

_**End of Chapter 6**_

Lol, I thought of the Fangirl last minute. I was thinking of having Godzilla being the monster but thought the Fangirl would be better, obviously. Anyway, I'll update soon.


End file.
